Percy Jackson Song Parodies
by Water Owl
Summary: Leo sings his own amazing spoof of Let It Go! Percy sings Payphone! I own nothing!
1. Leo, Let it Go

Leo Let It Go

**Hey! This is my first story! Yay! Anyway, I own nothing! The characters are Rick's, Let It Go is property of the people who wrote it and I wrote the spoof with my friends but we go the idea online! So I really don't own anything here! Read and Review? **

Leo had been working in his forge all day. Day by day the Argo ll was slowly coming together. It was a little tiring to have his friends and cabin mates training, playing games, and going to the campfire while he constantly worked in Bunker 9.

This week had been particularly bad. He had set his pants and fire three times, but only once in front of other people, messed up and had to start over on the wiring in the engine room more times than he could count, and Buford had threatened to blow up again. Yup, Leo life was pretty great! (Note the sarcasm)

As Leo continued working the song switched to Let It Go. This suddenly caused Leo to brighten up considerably. Over some time he had slowly constructed a spoof about him to Let It Go. It wasn't the best but hey, he was a son of Hephaestus not Apollo!

Switching out his screw driver for a good sized hammer Leo joined in the song.

The fire glows bright in the forest tonight

Not a cabin mate to be seen

A forge of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the king.

The fire is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Olympus knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the bad boy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

By this time Leo was singing into a flaming hammer and could feel smaller fires bursting out all over his body.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the forge

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the fire rage on,

The hest never bothered me anyway

It's funny how a dragon

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the dragon's eye

Ya, Leo knew it was weird but what else has to do with his life and rhymed with cry?

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the fire rage on

Going full out Leo was singing along completely covered in flames now! He turned around to face the entrance of Bunker 9 to find Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and the Stolls staring at him in complete shock. Leo stood still for a few moments then shrugged and turned back around and starting singing once more.

My power flurries through the gods into my hands

My soul is spiraling in burning fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like a fiery blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand

In the light of fire

Let the storm rage on,

The heat never bothered me anyway

As the song ended Leo turned back around to his friends and slowly his fire died out.

"Leo-" started Annabeth

"That was awesome!" the Stolls shouted.

"I think scarring is the word you're looking for, and I have enough scars!" contradicted Piper

"I agree with Pipes, that was weird man!" added Jason

"I was going to say," continued Annabeth, "That I'm concerned for your sanity!"

"Oh, c'mon Annabeth, this scares you, yet you found Percy singing along to Taylor Swift in his cabin?" Travis asked.

Annabeth's eyes hardened at the mention of her lost boyfriend but a small smile crept onto her face.

"Anyway," Jason butted in, "We're here to help you Leo!"

"Thanks man! So if I can have Annabeth help me with the engine and the rest of you carry that bronze over."

The six of them worked on into the night following Leo and improvising their own spoof lyrics to Leo's playlist.

**What did you think? Reviews means so much to mean! Just a word or two works!**


	2. Percy, I'm at a Payphone

**Hey! So I originally was not going to do any more parodies but as it turned out I did! Please PM or comment any songs you think I should do a parody of. If you want you can send a character or couple that you want me to try to make it about but I'm not sure if I can always do that! Please don't send any songs wildly inappropriate but a few swear words are okay(I will just replace them in the re-writing!)**

Leo's POV.

I wandered into Percy's cabin on the Argo II looking for used clothes to send off with Buford. Hey, Frank had no more clothes and frankly I didn't really want to see him in Jason pants. That been bad enough. Picking up a white shirt with a pizza stain down it I found a CD lying on the ground with mess handwriting scrawled across it that read, For Annabeth.

Now being the amazing friend that I am and all, you know stealing clothes and giving possible love songs to their girlfriends, I picked it up and ran out the room.

Later that evening I listened to Percy's off key voice screeching about Annabeth and his time at Camp Jupiter. What guy wouldn't want his girlfriend to hear this.

Once we had sat down in the mess hall with our food trying not to talk about the possible end of the world I stood up.

"Hey Percy," I said

"Um, ya?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

Looking confused as I sat back down I hit play on my remote control. His eyes grew wide as he heard the first few notes coming on over the loudspeakers.

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

I got up and started dancing pulling up Piper with me as Percy face planted into his diner.

**Yeah, now, I know it's hard to remember**

**since Hera mugged me **

**But it's even harder to picture**

**That you're not here next to me**

**They say it's too hard to make it**

**But is it too hard to try?**

**So I'll go fight in Alaska**

**Just to be by your side **

By this time I had gotten Hazel and Frank dancing and Piper with Jason as Annabeth and Percy sat at the table -Annabeth was laughing too hard to get up while Percy still had his face in his diner.

**I've wasted my coins**

**I've got no more light**

**Now I'm predator **

**Still stuck in that camp but I miss half blood**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

At this line Annabeth looked over at Percy seemingly surprised by then kept laughing. Who knew the scary blonde actually had a sense of humor.

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**I turned my back on the Greek gods**

**Cause I forgot my life**

**I gave you my love and sorrow**

**And they changed my ways**

**You can expect me to be fine**

**And I expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before**

**Just to be by your side**

**I've wasted my coins**

**I've got no more light**

**Now I'm predator **

**Still stuck in that camp but I miss half blood**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a fountain.**

At the last line we all fell silent and stared intently at Annabeth whose face was bright red. Slowly she walked over to Percy and pulled him out of the hall.

Piper and Jason were just about to follow when I cut in

"Wait, just hold on one second… Aha! We can listen into their conversation now! I have secretary cameras in all the rooms."

"Leo! You bugged all our rooms?" They all exclaimed.

"Well… Oh would you look at that, they're talking! Now quite!"

Rolling their eyes they all fell silent.

Annabeth: Percy, that was hilarious! And sweet!

Percy: Oh! Don't rub it in! I'm going to kill Leo!

Annabeth: Ya, I figured as much! But I'm glad he found it. Any way, go clean the pizza off your face and meet me at the stables. We can't plot your revenge on Fire Boy here, he's bugged our rooms.

We heard to door to Annabeth's room shut then I turned off the audio.

"Well," I started, "I'm going to go hid in my room from the scary blonde and her boyfriend, so if anybody needs me… well you better not need me!" I dashed out of the room and into my cabin locking the door.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon! I already have Piper's version of Call Me Maybe written I just need to type it up! The more reviews and suggestion I get the faster I'll update! **

**PM or comment any songs you think I should do a parody of. If you want you can send a character or couple that you want me to try to make it about but I'm not sure if I can always do that! Please don't send any songs wildly inappropriate but a few swear words are okay(I will just replace them in the re-writing!)**

**-Waterowl**


End file.
